User talk:Zoordovahsil
__TOC__ Welcome Hello Zoordovahsil, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:3175|New Order - Attack Of The Hidden (Part II) page. Please leave a message on User talk:Harold Burned-Mane if I can help with anything, and enjoy the Sandbox! Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 02:51, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Sentinels Did you think I should let Hooded's sabercat pet be a telepath? I am honestly so shocked that he suggested that that I don't know what to say... 21:59, January 29, 2015 (UTC) :I know, weird. And no there isn't anything like that in DA. I guess if he makes the pet only use his telepathy with Thomas then it is alright, but if it starts to become a Jean Grey-esque character with telepathy and telekinesis then that is going too far. 16:04, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Game of Thrones Just so you know, I used the "Join the realm" site to make the banners. Just search that on google and it will be the first result. 11:23, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :I am on the chat right now, if you want to discuss the RP. 14:22, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I will be on for a few hours today. If you stop by meet me in the chat. 14:53, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Sorry for not being on yesturday, but my sister used my computer and installed a bunch of damn malware. Had to do a complete scan to fix it. 11:54, March 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::I had things to do, only comming back at 3. Though now i will be on until 7, so if you come on i will be in the chat. 18:05, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Cavaleiros fazem grande parte da cultura dos Bretons, eles sendo basiados nos Britanicos e os Franceses. A guarda real de Farrun pode ser um pouco diferente, comos os Knights of the Axes que usam machados ao invez de espadas comos os outros cavaleiros, só que não tendo cavaleiros não é uma opção. Foram os Bretons que criaram o codigo de cavalheirismo no universo de TES, portanto é algo inseparável de sua cultura. Se tu quiser pode fazer eles usarem armaduras mais leves, algo mais adequado para navios, algo com mais couro e menos metal tipo o que os Greyjoys usam. Mas tem que ter cavaleiros de algum tipo. 21:05, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :The Royal Knight Orders have all the same ranks because they are all a part of the Adamantine Order, the military of High Rock. So the ranks are standardized amongst them to make it simple for when they fight together as the Adamantine Order. A Knight-Commander from the Knights of the Axes would be a commanding officer to a Knight Errant from the Knights of the Dragon, just as a Knight-Commander from the Knights of the Dragon would. Also I will refer to your knights as Knights of the Seaborn since that is how the Royal Knights are called. As they are only Knights, elite guards, and have no other members. Orders, like the Order of the Crow, have members that aren't knights. Like stewards and priests for example, some Orders might even have scholars. So basically servants that help maintain the Order since it isn't a part of any Kingdom, they are independent. 15:36, April 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh, and a question. Where did you get that image for the armor? 15:36, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh yeah, that is why it looked familiar. It is the Ancient Dragon Knight Armor. They may also be sailors but they are knights nonetheless and they don't have members that aren't knights like the independent Orders do. The Royal Knight Orders are a group of knights that serve a King, lead his guards, protect his family and keep his peace. The Independent Orders are a group of knights, stewards, servants, priests, etc. that serve a common goal or ideal. Hence the difference. 17:26, April 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::They may not lead the ships but they do lead the guards, that is the duty of the Knights. The Knight-Captain is in charge of all a Kingdom's guards. And yes, they are knights, even if you said they are sailors as well. The personal guards of a kingdom's monarch and their elite guards are knights, that is just how it is in High Rock. Been like that since ever, like in TES II:Daggerfall and TESO. 17:40, April 1, 2015 (UTC) A Game of Thrones is up. 16:47, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :Yes. 00:45, April 22, 2015 (UTC) ::That would be best. 11:13, April 22, 2015 (UTC) New Order No problem for coming on my talk page, none at all! I saw a few posts with Smoosh RPing as Wulf, and I assumed since my frequent business-week-long absences, that you'd kinda moved on. If you want, I can come back, except I'd need a big recap :P High King Dragonborn (talk) 21:24, May 8, 2015 (UTC) : Alright, I'm willing to come back, so long as it's alright if I am gone for Mon thru Fri for another 6 weeks. : High King Dragonborn (talk) 18:55, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: TWD Oh, uh... yeah! I'm still playing. I just haven't really found a place to jump in, yet. But, sure. :P SunnyWuzHere (talk) 11:43, May 22, 2015 (UTC) FA:MO Hiya, kiddo! I will be ready for this RP soon. Just gonna finish my last documents for this year's university projects. Also, will make some creepy ass picture which can be used as a cover for this most unsettling RP. Have some new horrific ideas as well, so pop into chat as soon as you can. Can be up for about two or three more hours. Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 23:03, May 28, 2015 (UTC) GoT Show I wouldn't trust the interview that went up right after the episode. As if they'd let Kit spoil the next season by saying. "Oh yeah, I'm totally back next season." It would completely undermine the ending cliffhanger for the show and the books. He says the show runners told him he was dead and not comming back, which is obviously a ruse to hide the fact he no doubt is. Jon ain't dead is will be resurrected, but GRRM and D&D want to hide that fact for as long as humanly possible to have it be a big surprise. We are used to major characters dying, but not major characters comming back from the dead. Everything points to Jon comming back. In the books there were foreshadowy moments where Jon dreamed of him being Azor Ahai, despite not even knowing the prophecy. The circumstances of his death: amoungst salty tears, smoking wounds and a bleeding star (Patrek of King's Mountain's heraldry is a star). Melissandre begged the Lord of Light to show her Azor Ahai in the flames and she saw snow. Dany saw a vision of the Iron Throne covered in snow. The fact that in the show they sent Melissandre to the wall for no apparent reason and the fact that Red Priests have been shown to be able to resurrect people. Sam hinting at Jon comming back in the show. "Don't worry about Jon, he always comes back." There is also another hint at Jon being a Hero, and thus likely to return: in the last Sansa chapter of AGoT she sees Janos Slynt and wishes for a hero to come and bend the frog faced man down and cut off his head. This is because it was Janos that made Ned bend for Ilyn Payne to cut his head off. In ADwD and the show Jon does just that. After Janos refuses an order he is taken to the courtyard where Jon executes him by cutting his head off. Coincidence? I think not! Then there is the whole Jon's parentage mystery which is really important to the story. In fact the reason that HBO was able to make a show about A Song of Ice and Fire is because Dan and Dave correctly guessed the identity of Jon's mother when GRRM asked them. If Jon isn't brought back from the dead it would just be terrible writing, as it would be extremely anti-climactic. It would be like: "Oh yeah, Jon is totally not Ned's son. He is also not a bastard and is actually the heir to the throne. However he is dead, so this information is useless and is basically just a middle finger to Jon fans." So really, there are like 1 million and 1 reasons for Jon to come back and only an interview, that is clearly not trustworthy for the reason I said above, to go against this theory. 17:38, June 17, 2015 (UTC)